Disintegration
by theamazingfaust
Summary: AU. Quinn's in New-York, about to start her final year of college, majoring in Illustration and Graphic design. She doesn't expect anything in life after a bad break-up, until she meets Rachel Berry. But, going in, she may get more than she bargained for. The tale of love with twists, and turns, and everything you don't expect life would throw at you. Faberry Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Hello everybody, so I had this story inside my head for a while and needed to get it out. I'm not to good with beginnings so stick with me please ? I have a good part of the story in my head, however I still haven't decided how it's going to end, so.. I count on your opinion here! I count on updating regularly as I have some parts already written and all. Also, English is not my native language so excuse my mistakes! Thank you lot for telling what you think..

* * *

Chapter One.

_ Did you ever happened to fall in love with the one person you wasn't supposed to ? The one person you couldn't love. The one you never thought you'd love. The one that surprised you. Maybe too much. This impossible love that keeps you from moving on. This unshared feeling that freezes you, emprison you in your own head and tie your heart to your brain. This love that bounds you, seems unbearable, but still makes you feel so good. Alive. Yeah, that's it, sometimes we feel alive as we feel alive in pain as we feel bored in happiness. Having your fingers wrinkled from this intangible pain. It's a good pain. A pain that makes you want to live harder. Often I found myself in this terrible dance of one-sided love. Too often I think. Once again, I fell right in. It's no one's fault, just life. Not fair ? I don't think so. I think there's situations. Contexts, that makes people confused, get emotional, make them rush, play people and play themselves. Moments like this, where we ask ourselves why ? Well, there's not always an explanation, only vague answers to fill in the blanks. '' That's it, that's life ''. Makes me want to laugh when people say it. Even more when I say so myself. Sometimes we just don't have anything else to say you know ? It fell on us, period. We just have to live with it and wait for it to go away. In the meantime, I live with this unfinished story that is my life, and my only words to tell it. _

Quinn just stared at the words laid down on the page. She wasn't really convinced but still. She decided that it was enough writing for tonight, shut her notebook, put it away and put herself to sleep. Well, at least she tried. She lied there, in her messy bed, contemplating her life. This dull feeling of nothingness. She was filled with nothing. Her recent break up had drained every emotions out of her, and she was trying to get to feel something again. It was as if, unlike what she was writing, the pain had numbed her and she was just waiting for something to wake her. Her life to unpause itself. It seemed like time was the only thing to move forward, as she was still where she was six months ago. Minus the girlfriend. And the feelings. She was still this college student, last year before getting her degree in Art. Two majors, of course, how could she not ? She was driven by the passion. Illustration and Graphic design. She took others additional courses because she was just eager to learn, and she was good at it. Maybe that's what drove her apart from her girlfriend. This passion that gives you purpose, that gives you ambition. But even that, she seemed to have lost. Yes, she really was numbed. Like awake sedation. Tomorrow would be first day of her last year, the most important one. She couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

The next day, she expected it to go uneventful. She would get her timetables, the teachers would likely be the same as the previous years, so no surprises. And there it went uneventful. No surprises. She went back to her place and stared at the outside world. Maybe she would wait for tomorrow, maybe tomorrow was the day the rest of her life could begin. Or you know, maybe tonight, she thought as her phone beeped in her pocket. She knew who it was before she even opened her phone.

**Puckasaurus :** _I know you're moping around, so stop and meet me downstairs in 10! _

She still couldn't believe he had renamed himself on her but did that really surprised her ? She guessed not after all. She thought about it, but what harm could it do to her ? So, an hour later, she found herself in a bar with Puck, discussing her first uneventful day.

" I'm not saying it was bad! I'm just saying.. It was expected. '' She explained to a very inquisitive Puck. Despite the attitude, he really cared about her and well, he really had grown into a fine man.

'' Well then just stop having expectation about everything. '' She gave him a pointed look, as if to ask if he really thought she was expecting something to happen on a formal first day on your last year of college.

'' I don't expect anything to happen anymore now anyway. '' She said, flatly, more to herself than to him.

'' Well, maybe it's a good thing, like this, you'll be surprised at anything that comes to you. '' She snorted at that and sipped at her drink. Yep, she really would be surprised if anything would happen at this point. It's not that didn't want to, because she did. But, you know, it's just that she gave up. She still didn't know what.  
So, she dropped the conversation and asked about him, made lighthearted conversation with him and enjoyed the presence of her friend, because this felt good. She knew that once back at her place, she would once again aware that her life was just the same.

* * *

When she went to school the next morning, she wasn't expecting the tiny, beautiful brunette that took the seat next to her like it was an evidence, and she surely wasn't expecting the bright smile she shot her way. Quinn felt her heart speed up, she didn't even know why, but damn her, if that tiny person didn't just lit up her day just by walking in. Inside her, she was torn between thanking Puck and cursing him, because she was sure that this was all his fault for talking too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello again ! Well well, another update so soon ? Don't get used to it people, it's school break over there in France so, I kind of enjoy it while I can, I suggest you do the same ! **

**So I know last chapter wasn't that long but hopefully this one's better. Story's settling itself but beware because the unexpected always happens ! So be prepared. Also, I writte a lot, but in french and not fanfics, so this is all new to me. I read a lot of them though. It may not be this good yet but stick with me I promise it'll get better! **

**As always, tell me what you think ;) **

Chapter Two.

_ It's that moment, you know, that small unsignificant moment where you're sure. You know it, you feel it. It's in your bones, in your lungs, you can breathe it. It goes right through your mouth, dive into your lungs, and spread in everything that you are, down your spine. It's electrical. A millisecond, a tingle. It's everything you wanted, needed, and then some. It's beautiful. You don't understand it right away, you don't get it. You're just sure that something inside of you changed. You can't tell what. But you know. And for now, that's all you need._

As Quinn watched the other girl get settled for this morning class, a big smile still plastered on her face, she wondered what it was about her. But the blonde couldn't stop looking at her. She somewhat felt.. Well she didn't know how to describe it. But she was stuck. Staring at this girl happily unpacking her laptop, her graphic tablet and a sketchbook. Then, and for the life of her Quinn didn't know why she did it, the brunette turned around and extended her hand to the blonde.

'' Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I recently transferred from California. Nice to meet you! '' She said with the brightest smile and Quinn was sure she was about to cry. This girl was bursting with emotions. Why did she chose her ? Of all people in this room, why Quinn ? There was plenty of places she could have taken. She chose the one next to Quinn. Making conversation. Well, she seemed to ponder it and told herself after all that this was the way people met new people. Like she used to before. She used to be this friendly person, always eager to make new friends. She kind of missed that, so, whithout really knowing what compelled her to do it, she took the hand of the awaiting girl still smiling.  
'' I'm.. hum. Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Pleasure as well.. I think. '' 

'' You.. think ? '' Said the brunette, her smile faltering a little, frowning.

'' No, I'm sorry, I meant, yeah, nice to meet you. Hum, sorry.. ''

And just like this, the class started and Quinn was silently cursing herself. She really needed to get herself together. The class was pretty much an introducing lecture to the structure of the class. Quinn already knew this teacher, and knew him well. She kind of liked him but she didn't even listened as he told everyone what she already knew. Last year she actually asked around for the big plan for this year as she was aware that there was this big project going on for the final year, so she already got all the informations. That gave her the time to just stare at the other girl take notes and paying really close attention. Rachel seemed to sense the looks because every now and then, she turned her head a little and casted a little smile in the blonde's way. She thought, and thought hard about wether or not she should try and make friends with this girl. There was something about this girl she couldn't put her finger on. Soon, the class ended and she tried to talk but nothing came out. She watched Rachel go, and later that night, wondered why she felt so disapointed she didn't get the nerves to talk to her.

The next day she found that Rachel hadn't chosen illustration as her second major, and that still seemed to disapoint her, although she didn't quite get why. Anyway, she was still kind of glad that nothing would distract her from this class because it was the only thing that could get her to keep her interrested. So she waited for M. Schue, her favourite teacher of all time, to come to class and raise her spirits like only he knew how.. She waited, and waited. Honest, she was getting worried because, fifteen minutes late wasn't like him. Suddenly, the door opened but her teacher was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a young man walked in and informed them that M. Schue wouldn't be teaching this class anymore and the new teacher would arrive only next week so, class was dismissed for the day. Quinn just stayed put as the other students got up and filled out of the room chatting. She couldn't process the news.

Over the years, she kind of bonded with M. Schue, he was quite the teacher and took a particular care to guide her through most of her course. She had learnt so much she couldn't believe he wouldn't be here for her final year. She felt like crying but didn't. Couldn't. This week wasn't starting great and too much unexpected things were happening. This needed to stop. She called Puck for an emergency meeting.

'' Hi dude, aren't you supposed to be in class ? ''

'' Well, yes, that's the problem! Schue disappeared. Some lame ass teacher is going to take over the class and it's going to suck. Can you meet me at NYU ? Please. ''

'' You.. I dont' know Quinn, there's this chick I met the other night after you went home, and she's kinda with me right now.. ''

'' Puck, I said please! You can worry about your conquest later. ''

'' Alright, I'll be there in 30.. Damn, girl, you're rude. ''

With that he hung up and she tried to feel guilty. It didn't work. While waiting, Quinn thought about everything that happened the previous year. How she had lost all her friends, apart from Puck. The one that stood by his side when the others chose the other side. Well, lucky New York's a big town and she didn't get to see them everyday.

'' Tell me why you got me out of bed on my day off, most importantly, a bed with a very hot and naked lady in it, so we can get on with our day and I can go back to this very bed. '' Said a smirking Puck when he arrived and interrupted her line of thoughts.

'' Well, because of what you did! I stopped expecting things to happen the way they should and look at this! Since yesterday, everything has gone exactly how they shouldn't. '' She said as they started making their way to the closest place to get coffee.

'' And.. Isn't that supposed to be good thing.. ? '' He said sitting down, looking at her like he didn't get what she was saying.

'' Well that's besides the point! '' She was getting frustrated.

'' Is it, though ? You're not making a lot of sense.. '' Still not getting it. 

'' Well, I have you to thank you for that. So thank you! '' She said, getting angry, she wasn't even sure why. Why was she angry again ? Damn, he was right, she wasn't making any sense. But she wasn't going to tell him that. 

'' You're welcome.. I guess ? Is that all ? '' He was looking at her like she has gone mad and frankly, she started to think she did. She didn't know what was happening to her since she met this stupid girl from yesterday. And today, this.

'' Look, '' he went on, as he saw she was clearly struggling. '' Maybe you should see this as a good thing. New is good right ? Wait and see this new teacher of yours. And, maybe this'll be some kind of hot teacher you can perv on. '' That made her laugh a little.

'' Yeah, maybe you're right. But I'll miss M. Schue. He was so good to me, taught me all I know. ''

'' Doesn't mean you have to forget about him. That'll only make you stronger you know. ''

'' When did you get so good at this ? Did I miss that part ? '' She asked laughing softly because deep down, she always knew him to be like this. He smirked.

'' Well, you know I'm awesome as always Quinnie. '' That made her laugh even more.

She asked her about the girl in his bed and they talked for a couple hours before he left to go back to bed but she figured he wouldn't do much sleeping.

'' Well, take care and go home soon, alright ? I think it's going to rain soon. '' She watched him go and found herself smiling. She went back to NYU, wandered the halls a little, she felt at home here. Soon enough though she made her way out of the building. Just as she was about to through the doors, she collided with something. Or rather, someone. She looked up, and well, if wasn't the girl from yesterday, in all her glory.

'' I'm so sor.. Oh, hey.. Quinn, is it ? ''

'' Hum, yeah. After you '' She gestured for Rachel to go through the doors first and followed behind. When she was outside though, it was pouring.

'' Oh, my, we're in luck I bought my umbrella ! Come on, don't get yourself wet, join me. '' Quinn found herself once more fascinated by the girl. She had a fucking umbrella. It was early september. She was still under the rain though, and Rachel was watching her, waiting for her to shield herself from it.

'' What are you doing with that? It was sunny a few hours ago, it wasn't supposed to rain.. ''

'' Well, Quinn, I found out in life that you should always be prepared for the unexpected. You're getting soaked, it's not good for your health! '' She said while trying to shelter Quinn, who was stunned by her answer. Did the gods do that on purpose ? She let herself be shielded from the rain though and barely registered the brunette asking her which way she was headed.

'' What ? Hum, to the subway I guess. ''

'' Well, let's go together then. '' And with that, she started to walk and Quinn had no choice but to follow.

'' I actually like it, you know. The rain, I mean. ''

'' I come from Los Angeles, rain is not exactly something I'm accustomed to. ''

'' Why did you move ? '' she asked, curious. She sensed Rachel tense a little.

'' Hum, needed a change of air. '' Even the brunette seemed unconvinced by her answer but Quinn didn't push it. She didn't knew the girl well enough to ask this kind of questions.

'' You certainly got what you asked for then. '' She said with a smile. '' So, Graphic Design huh ? Do you major in anything else ? ''

'' Photography. I love to put the two together. You, any other major ? ''

'' Illustration, my favorite. Though, our teacher just left and I don't really know how to process this news. '' A strange look crossed Rachel features but she quickly covered it with a smile.

'' Well, maybe that's the ocassion of getting some changes of your own. I'm sure your new teacher will be as good. ''

Quinn only nodded and fell quiet as they reached the subway station. They descended the stairs in sync and enjoyed the comfortable silence. She didn't know why but being in Rachel's presence was easy, and it frightened her.

They realized they went in the same direction and in fact, lived only a few blocks apart. Quinn blamed it on coincidence. So they waited for the subway together.

'' Do you like it here though ? New York, I mean. ''

'' It's a really beautiful city, always changing. I miss the beach though. ''

'' I'd miss it too. '' She said smiling, and looked at Rachel. They fell out of conversation but that didn't bother her. She needed the peace and quiet to think about what was happening inside of her. She only had two conversation with Rachel and yet, the girl seemed to get under her skin. The whole ride was spent with each girl lost in their train of thoughts. They reached Rachel's stop at one point though. Only one before Quinn's.

'' Well, this is me.. Bye. '' She said exiting the train.

'' Wait ! '' Quinn said, leaving the train as well. Rachel looked at her confused. '' I'll walk you home, you know, since it's raining and all. ''

'' How are you going to get home after ? ''

'' I like the rain remember ? I don't really mind. I'll walk. '' Truth was, Quinn didn't want to leave Rachel just yet and that was new. And scary. And.. unexpected. Rachel just smiled and led the way. Quinn walked a little behind and just watched Rachel walk. There was a certain tension and she didn't know where it was coming from. Silence just envelloped them. It felt safe and dangerous all at once. Relieving and unnerving. Constantly torn. They enventually reached Rachel's building and she turned around. Quinn smiled and they stood like this. She didn't know for how long, didn't really cared. She looked at those brown, deep eyes and she swore she never saw something like this. It was this thing, that was hidden behind them that caught her attention, and she wanted desperately to know what it was. She wanted to know the girl. She wanted to reach out and touch her but thought better of it. So they looked at each other's face. Eventually, cold seemed to get the upper hand and Rachel shivered. Yes, it must have been the cold, surely. Because Quinn shivered too, and she convinced herself that this wasn't the look in Rachel's eyes.

'' You should probably go before you catch a cold. ''

'' Yeah. But take it, don't go around under the rain like this. '' The brunette said handling over the umbrella.

'' No, it's okay. '' She said already retreating, walking backwards without breaking eye contact with Rachel. '' I guess I'll see you next monday then, Rachel. ''

'' Yeah, see you around Quinn. '' And with a last, perfect smile, she turned around and got inside the building. Quinn just remainded like this under the rain, because it hit her right here and there. She felt disapointed. Why, she didn't know, but the important part was that she was _feeling_.All day, she's been _feeling_ disapointed. Scared. And for that she didn't have Puck to thank for. No, that was all Rachel Berry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : So, long chapter ! I feel like the story is finally kicking in, but beware, nothing lasts. It would be too easy right ? So , sit tight, next chapter will soon be updated ! **

Chapter Three.

_It feels warm, like the soft light of the sun setting over the city. Sweet interlude. _

The rest of the week seemed to pass in a blur. She didn't run into Rachel again, but her thoughts never leaved the brunette and the look she saw in the late raining afternoon. She called Puck on Saturday to check on him. He'd been working so she got to spend her week end alone as usual. But this time, it wasn't filled with reminiscing and what could have been. Instead, it was filled with brown eyes, brown hair, bright smiles and pink umbrellas. It frightened her how much she wanted to see the girl again, and over the week end, she found herself drawing small figures of dark haired girls walking in the rain.

When Monday finally rolled around, Quinn was nervous. Why ? She barely knew the girl, for crying out loud. She felt frustrated that she didn't understand the feeling of longing. She didn't how or why but she found herself going in the opposite direction of the subway this morning, instead going in the direction of Rachel's apartment. She just wanted to see the girl. So she waited outside of her apartment, for the girl to get out of her building and to walk with her to class. But ten minutes before class started, the brunette was nowhere in sight and Quinn knew she would already be late so she decided to go without her, disappointed. She wondered why the girl wouldn't show up today. It was their second class of graphic design, and she was actually excited to begin a new assignment. Maybe she could pair up with the girl ? Woah, too much hope she thought.

When she arrived at school five minutes late, she was surprised to see Rachel sited at the same place as the week before, smiling and waving at her, motioning for her to come and seat beside her. She knew her teacher so he just gave her a pointed look and waited for her to sit. When she did, though, she felt relieved to have the smaller girl beside her, it felt right. Somehow. But she was still wondering how was it possible that she had gotten here before her.

'' Hi, Rachel, '' She said with a small smile, '' got here early this morning ? '' She asked, not really knowing why she needed the girl to justify herself.

'' Hello, Quinn, so nice to see you again. Well, I hum.. Yes, I like to be there early. ''

'' Oh okay, because you know, I passed by your street on the way to the subway and hum.. Well, I didn't see you. '' That seemed to make Rachel look panicked, which Quinn found weird.

'' Well, maybe I was already gone. '' She said with a tight smile and Quinn dropped it. But she knew that it was really unlikely because she waited like thirty minutes, and there's no way Rachel got here this early. But, of course, she wasn't going to say this because she realized that she'd sound like a stalker. She slightly felt like one too. So she dropped it for both their sakes.

The lecture went on and the teacher told them that, considering the class lasted all day and the following morning, they would have a small exercise to do due to the end of this week's class. That left them twelve hours to finish up this small project. They could pair up, if they wanted and at this, Quinn froze. Was this another sign ? No she just blamed coincidence again. That didn't even mean she would be paired up with Rachel. Maybe the girl would like to work on her own. Which would be fine, really.

'' Quinn! Would you pair up with me ? This could be a really interesting experience. ''

Well, that was fortunate. She tried not to let her thoughts wander to what exactly could be interpreted in _interesting experience_.

'' Yeah, of course. No problem. ''

And with that, they settled to work on ideas for their poster. They had to choose a classic movie or trilogy and redesign their poster, trying to be innovative and quick. Quick thinking. Things went smoothly and they discovered that their mind worked pretty well together and they agreed on most of the ideas. They chose Return from the Future, starting working on ideas.

'' I actually have some photos I've taken of the city that would work well if we worked on them. '' She showed the pictures of her computer, and Quinn was ecstatic. That girl was meant to be a photographer. They were beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful, just like their owner. Quinn, to drown this thought started sketching from the photos and could already see the result in her head. She started explaining all her ideas to Rachel, and when she was finished she found kind eyes staring at her, fascinated.

'' What ? ''

'' You really are passionate about what you do. These are amazing ideas. ''

'' Well, you really are passionate about what _you_ do. These are amazing photos. '' They smiled at each others and settled for the final ideas. They only had one poster due but, seeing as the photos were already taken and ideas approved, they decided that they would propose one for each movie. They had ten hours left of work and agreed that if needed, they could always work on them tonight. They discussed compositions, texts hierarchy, and easily, they fell into a line of work. Quinn would do the drawings and include them in the photos, and Rachel would work on the general atmosphere of the photo, last details and texts. They worked smoothly for the rest of the day, talking effortlessly about the project during lunch break, laughing and enjoying each others company.

Quinn was fascinated with how easy it was to talk to the girl, work with her. They seemed to be in sync. She didn't fee like this towards someone for a long time. This was strange and exhilarating at the same time. Giving Quinn what she had been missing for months. Hope. Hope to have someone to call her friend again, and though she wouldn't admit it until much later, but maybe more than a friend.

At the end of the day, they were well in advance, but Rachel asked Quinn if she wanted to come by her place to get some more work done. So, they walked together to the subway, exchanging small talks, little bits and pieces of their lives. Rachel told about California, the sun and the beach, the sound of the waves crashing down the ocean. The smell of salty water, fresh cocktails in the summer and Quinn refused to admit she thought of Rachel in a bikini. Quinn told her about the city, the late nights admiring this light that never goes out from across the Brooklyn Bridge, taking her guitar with her and strumming a few songs until dawn. She promised Rachel she'd take her sometimes, even though she never took anyone there, not even Emily, her previous girlfriend. And that promise alone felt like she was offering her whole world to Rachel, the girl she barely knew anything about.

They eventually got to Rachel's door, and when they entered, Quinn felt like she was sharing this new piece of herself that made her feel that much closer to Rachel. Like a new step to letting her in. She always felt like Rachel was keeping something from her, which was quite unfair as Quinn wanted to bare herself to the brunette completely. She pushed that thought away though and they got to work a little before Rachel's stomach started groaning angrily.

'' Someone's hungry. ''

'' Yeah, want to order in ? '' The brunette asked shyly, '' Feels nice not be alone.. ''

'' Sure, Pizza ? ''

They chose toppings together, because how could Rachel dislike bacon ? But finally, Quinn gave up and they ordered some vegan crap that seemed to make Rachel really happy, but not after receiving a lecture on the fact that eating meat is killing poor animals that are grown in horrible conditions. That only made the blonde smile a little. They once again started talking while eating. Quinn felt content, peaceful. Not thinking about Emily, the emptiness in her heart starting to fill up a little.

'' Never thought something meatless could be this good. '' She moaned, biting again in her slice of pizza.

'' Well, you'll find Quinn that you're not done with surprises in my company. '' She said cheekily but a blush could be seen underneath the smirk on her face.

'' That, I can't wait to see. '' There was a glint in the blonde's eyes, but her smile was genuine and a little bit of herself could swear they were flirting.

'' So, tell me, Quinn Fabray, what is it that compelled you to do art ? ''

'' Well.. I've always loved to draw, and paint and everything that has to do with pictorials arts. I might have ended up a painter but someone pushed me to explore this talent through more.. diversified ways I suppose. I'm really glad I did though, I love it. It drives me. ''

'' Well, this person was right, seeing your work today, I can already tell that you were made for this. ''

'' Yeah, that might be the only thing Emily got right. '' Quinn muttered because she was still so angry at her.

'' What was that for ? Who's Emily ? '' Curiosity seemed to get the best of the brown-haired girl, because just as the question got out of her mouth, she blushed and looked down. '' Sorry, you don't have to answer that. ''

'' No, it's okay.. It's actually, well was, my girlfriend. '' Rachel choked on her pizza, then, her face getting red like a tomato.

'' Oh my god, Rach ! Are you okay ? '' Quinn said, rushing to her side, handing her a glass of water. Quinn ignored the fact that the nickname escaped her mouth. She just couldn't help it.

'' Wrong pipe, I'm fine. '' She croaked out, still coughing. She didn't meet the blonde's gaze though. Quinn stroked her back gently to help her recover.

'' Sorry, you surprised me a bit. Girlfriend, that's.. Nice. Interesting. Nice. ''

'' Does it bother you ? '' Quinn asked, quickly pulling her hand away from Rachel's back.

'' No! Of course not, I myself think that sexuality is fluid and does not depends on the gender but more on the personality. I just.. didn't think that was your case. '' The brunette still didn't meet her gaze and fidgeted with her fingers.

'' Well, You're not the only one who's full of surprises, Rachel Berry. '' She smiled and finally caught the brunette's eyes. Something seemed to pass between them, and soon they shared this long, filled with tension look. Understanding, trust, and a bit of something Quinn could not decipher, were shared in that look. She felt like she was inching toward Rachel, leaning in something she was far from ready for.

'' Well, I better go, it's getting late. '' She decided to take a chance anyway because it felt like ages since she last took a risk, and she needed that. '' Walk to school with me tomorrow ? ''

'' That would be absolutely delightful Quinn, I'd be happy too. '' She smiled and they both stood up. '' Meet me downstairs by 8.30 ? ''

Quinn nodded as she gathered her things and walked to the door, Rachel in toe.

'' I had a lovely night, Quinn. That was.. refreshing. Thank you. ''

The blonde leaned in this time, ignoring the brunette's gasp of shock and pressed in a light and swift motion, a tender kiss on Rachel's cheek. She lingered a little, and both their breath seemed to stop. When she realized that this was far too intimate, she pulled back, but she found a barely smiling Rachel, eyes looking down, hair falling graciously around her shoulders, so simply earth shattering beautiful that she felt her heart burst with an unknown feeling. So she simply turned her heels and left, content to leave at that for today.

The next day, Rachel was there, and they got to school together. Worked peacefully and perfectly all morning and by noon, handed three beautiful posters. They felt proud and satisfied. She noticed that they seemed more at ease with each others, like two friends who knew each others for the longest time.

They parted ways after lunch break, and Quinn lingered a little on the front porch of the school, sketching in the sun. She was engrossed in a drawing of a character when a voice startled her.

'' Quinn ? ''

'' M. Schuester ! '' She shot up, resisting the urge to engulf him in a bone crushing hug. '' Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you. What are you doing here ? I heard you're not going to teach this year. I must say I'm very angry with you. '' She said with a big smile that totally didn't go with her words.

'' Yeah, you know I love teaching, especially you, but I needed some time to focus on my career as an artist. I've got some projects going on. '' He seemed torn between proud and sorry. So did Quinn.

'' Good for you. I'm going to miss you in class. You know. I don't know who's going to replace you, but I fear for the worst. ''

'' Oh, I heard about the teacher that's taking over, she's not the worst, quite the contrary. I'm meeting with her in a few minutes to go over you plan for the year. Tell me about you in the meantime. ''

'' A woman, my my, that's promising. '' She said winking. He laughed at her then and they both sat down as she told him about her getting better after her break-up. It wasn't a secret that she was gay, and as the years went by, she bonded with her teacher and found in him someone she could confide in. He taught her how to transform all those feelings into a strength in her art. But that ended up draining her energy, until she had nothing left inside of her.

'' But I think I'm getting better. I actually enjoyed myself drawing for the first time in a long time yesterday. ''

'' I'm happy for you then, but don't be a stranger Quinn, just because I'm not your teacher anymore doesn't mean I can't be your friend. You're such a talented girl, I'd hate to see it go to waste. ''

'' I'll remember that, M. Schue '' She smiled and he got up for his meeting. They stood awkwardly for a moment before he smiled and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She felt safe there. This man was more of a father to her than her own ever was. He knew how to show the way.

'' Please call me Will. I'll see you soon Quinn, '' And with that promise, he was gone but left with Quinn a bit of his smile, and walking home, she felt like life could take on a new turn. Things were falling into place. It felt good.

It was with a dread that she got to class Wednesday morning, because the new teacher would be introducing herself. She would have to trust M. Sc.. Will on this. She had to be good. She hoped she was.

When she was settled at her desk, sketchbook opened, pen in hand, lazily sketching some doodles, she heard the door open and the banging of heels of the floor. She looked up and remembered Puck's words about '' the new teacher being hot. ''. She cursed internally, why was he always so right. Her jaw was hitting the floor and silence fell upon the room. Everyone was taken aback by this woman walking towards the desk. Long, dark hair neatly arranged in a perfect ponytail. No hair misplaced. She was a fantasy. She wasn't real. The jeans she wore were like another skin, so tight. She couldn't not stare, at this woman, couldn't deny that she breathed desire. She was simply astounding. She opened her mouth then, a sincere smile plastered on her face, and Quinn's world would be changed forever.

'' Hello everyone, it's very nice to meet you all, I am your new professor of Illustration and we will be meeting every Wednesday, all day. Before we start, I am Ms. Lopez. Santana Lopez. ''


End file.
